Rachel's Team
by The Grand Architect of All
Summary: Rachel creates a plan to eliminate adult tyranny by decommissioning villains. By forming a team of highly trained operatives and of course Nigel(who could forget him) she plans to eliminate the villains forever. 1/362 and lots of OC. Rated T for the Ideals but subject to change at any time.
1. Introduction to Act I

**Hello and Welcome to my malevolent/glorious creation that acts as if Operation Interviews never happened. This is Act 1 in which Numbuh 362 gathers a team of Kids to decommission adult villains. As the drama between Numbuhs 1 and 362 grows so does their relationship with each other. I hope you enjoy Act I as much as I do/did writing it.**

**Harry, Start the documents... **


	2. Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue/Introduction

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362 . . . .

(362 and Infinity are in 362's office discussing the development of a new special ops team.)

Infinity: So supreme leader your plan is to create a special ops group of KND operatives under your direct command with the task of hunting down villains, capturing them, and "decommissioning" them.

362:Exactly. You see the way I look at it if we decommission a villain they would forget about the KND and soon we would have no more enemies to deal with for a while. Think of what we could do with no villains to fight.

Infinity: We would have very bored Sectors.

362: (smirks) Well, besides that we might be able to establish a way to remain young with that kind of freedom.

Infinity: How large would said team be? (smiling)

362: About, oh I don't know, seven to ten operatives.

Infinity: I'll begin a search for the operatives your looking for, any immediate picks?

362: NUMBUH 1(blurted out), sorry.

Infinity: Of course... (slowly) numbuh 1.

**5 days later**

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

KND Special Ops Team Zeta

Operative Lists and Duties

Rachel McKenzie/Numbuh 362 – Team Leader

Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 – Second-in-Command, Tactical Officer

Thomas Matintae/Numbuh 3,000 – Pilot, 2X4 Technology Officer

Matthew D/Numbuh R31 – Hand to Hand Combat Specialist

….

Infinity: Actually... Thats all we have so far. I can continue looking if you want?

362: Yes continue looking, but this will do... for now.

(Infinity starts to leave)

362: And Infinity.

Infinity: Yes.

362: Make sure you find another girl.

Transmission Interrupted...

**So there we have it. The prologue to my first fanfic. Yes the entire story will be written as a script and I also promise this will be the Shortest chapter. Remember to review I'll see ya around.**

**Grand Architect OUT. **


	3. Prologue Pt 2

**I'm back with the new edition. Don't worry the action will start in the next few chapters. I would just like to say you can consider Rachel and Nigel already somewhat together as a couple but not fully in love yet. **

**I don't own KND**

Chapter 0.1 Finding the Rest

KND Global Command

Office of . Team Zeta Commander

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Nigel, Rachel, and Patton are discussing recruitment)

60: So what your saying is you want me to find cadets that fit the requirements for your "team".

362: Exactly, focus your attention to the spy training and bring me the best cadet.

60: What should I tell this cadet?

362: Tell him or her that they've been chosen to be on Global Command and bring them to this Office. Remember this Team does not exist nor will it ever exist.

60: Of course, I'll bring you the best.

(Patton leaves the room)

1: I just wanna ask one more time. Why are we doing this?

362: To have a clean world where we might be able to gain control and be free from adult tyranny.

1: I know its just Rachel it doesn't seem right. But I'll do it.

…..

KND Arctic Training Base and Prison

Assembly Area for spy training

Patton Drilovsky

Numbuh 60...

60: (yelling) Bring me C28 in Spy Training!

C28: Yessir.

60: You've been assigned for immediate transfer to Global Command. Come with me.

(both start walking to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. In the hanger.)

60: Sorry but we can't have an official graduation ceremony. Put your DNA in this (holds out a small vile) and what codenumbuh do you chose?

C28: Numbuh 52. (Puts booger in the container)

60: Good when you get to Moonbase go straight to the Office of the Supreme Leader.

52: Yessir.

(the SCAMPER takes off headed for Moonbase.)

…..

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Benjamin Willard

Cadet Numbuh C28

Numbuh 52...

(Ben looks around confused, then he sees a moon base guard pass by)

52: Hey, Do you know where the supreme leader's office is?

89: Yea right over there (points to 362's office) can't miss it.

52: Thanks.

89: No problem.

(Ben walks up to the office and politely knocks on the door. He is then greeted by Rachel herself)

362: Good your the new cadet Patton sent. Come in.

(Ben walks in after her and sees Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3,000, and Numbuh R31. He stands at Attention.)

362: (reaching her desk) Cut the Crud rookie your with us now. Welcome to the Zeta Team. But you must understand that this group does not exist.

52: (stands at ease) Understood Ma'am. What am I here for?

362: I have gathered this team for a special purpose. We are going to decommission villains in hopes of being finally free.

(A knock on the Door is heard)

362: Come in. Must be Numbuh 2004.

(Jenny walks in)

2004: Numbuh 2004 reporting for Duty Ma'am.

362: Good that makes six

…..

KND Global Command

. Team Zeta

The Team...

Commander – Rachel McKenzie/ Numbuh 362.

Second-in-Command – Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1

Pilot/2X4 Tech Officer – Thomas Matintae/Numbuh 3000

HtH Combat Specialist – Matthew Dymik/Numbuh R31

Sniper – Jennifer Fitzpatrick/Numbuh 2004

Soldier - Benjamin Willard/Numbuh 52

Adviser – Numbuh Infinity

…..

KND Global Command

Office of . Team Zeta Commander

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Yes we will be able to do this. Using the power of Covert Operations we will free the world of Adult Tyranny!. Now whose with me?

1: I'm with you to the end Rachel.

R31: I'll do it for the Lulz.

3000: Get me a ship and I'll take you guys to Hell and back again.

2004: Ah shucks guys, yea I'll do it.

52: Ah what the Hell. I'm with ya.

Transmission Interrupted

**Well what did you think? Pretty good start right? Yes I am not describing any OC because you guys can imagine them however you want. Oh and as a running gag throughout this chapter till the end of the story if you can PM any reference to non KND material I'll feature you in the end of the chapter. Always remember to review/follow/favorite.**

**Grand Architect OUT.**


	4. Does the Toilenator even Count?

**And were back... I couldn't come up with any references in this one. I don't Own KND.  
**

Chapter 1: Does the Toiletnator even Count?

KND Global Command

Zeta Team Planning Room

Benjamin Willard

Numbuh 52...

(all six operatives are looking at a holographic display of a city block)

362: Alright team our first target is...(sighs) the Toilenator.

1: Ugh... Do we really need to capture him he isn't even a threat to us.

362: He paid us to do it.

3000: still.

52: Its just one less distraction.

3000: Good point.

2004: So whats the plan?

362: Right, what were gonna do is 2004 will be placed on the roof of this building here (points to a building on the corner of the block) with a S.C.A.M.P.P. R31 will be down here in this storm drain (points to a storm drain across from the building) with a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. II and...

R31: Ma'am did you say G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A II? (nods) Whats that?

3000: It's a special version of the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A that I've made with a longer barrel and a better sight.

R31: Oh... Okay continue please.

362: and then 52 you'll be standing right here (points to the middle of the side walk). Myself and Nigel will be on board the Stealth S.C.A.M.P.E.R with our pilot 3000. Now when the Toilenator comes to walk by Numbuh 52, Numbuh 2004 you will shoot him in the foot, then Numbuh R31 will fire randomly into the air to distract bypassers while at the same time Numbuh 52 will grab him a pull him to the end of the intersection here (points) where the S.C.A.M.P.E.R will land and we will pick you all up.

Infinity: I'll be watching the Operation from here to offer any advice or tips I can.

362: We meet here in 24 hours to begin the Operation. Dismissed.

(As Rachel leaves the room the others discuss things regarding the plan or personal problems. Nigel followed quickly after her.)

1: Rachel.

362: Yes Nigel, what is it?

1: Can we talk?

362: Sure.

* * *

KND Deep Sea Science Lab

2X4 Technology Laboratory

Gabe

Numbuh 74.239...

_2 days earlier _

74.239: Remind me again why you needed this stuff built so fast.

362: I already said my reasons are Top Secret.

74.239: Alright Geez... One S.C.A.M.P.E.R. painted black, advanced weapons, silenced engines, and the S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. Upgrade. Not to mention that I never saw it. Its gonna cost a pretty penny Numbuh 362.

362: (sighs) Okay, you win. Here its yours. (hands him something wrapped in cloth)

74.239: Is that?

362: Yes it is(leaving)

(Numbuh 74.239 is to focused on his new sonic screwdriver actually used by the Doctor to notice that Numbuh 362 left)

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

_Present Day_

362: What do you need to talk about Nigel?

1: The idea of the group. I mean do we know that it will work?

362: There's only one way to find out.

(Rachel walks up to him and they fall into a hug.)

1: If this doesn't work what would we do next.

362: I don't know Nigel. I don't know.

* * *

KND Global Command

Hallway 24364

Matthew Dymik

Numbuh R31...

_14 hours till 0 Hour_

(Matthew is walking down the Hallway to get to the cafeteria.)

2004: Hey Matt wait up!

R31: Hi Jenny, whats up.

2004: Anticipation, you?

R31: Same, it may be the Toilenator but its still the first mission I've had in a while.

2004: Really what happened?

R31: Got a desk job at Global. Two weeks into it I got a call from Numbuh 362 and here I am. How did you get here?

2004: KND snipers are rare and I'm the best of all of them.

R31: Interesting, would you like to get Dinner with me? (smirks)

2004: (smirks back) Now Matthew I just met you, what makes you think i'll have dinner with you?

R31: No, I meant right now, In the cafeteria, where were standing.

2004: Oh. Right.(blushes)

* * *

KND Global Command

Barracks 9987

Benjamin Willard

Numbuh 52...

_7 hours till 0 Hour_

(Ben lied awake in his bunk for hours thinking to himself)

_How many missions had I already been on? None. This was my first mission, it was Top Secret, it was covert-like, I never thought that this was what being a spy was like. Never telling anyone about your adventures. Hmmm... Is this what I want to do in the KND?_

3000: Hey rookie, you awake?

52: Yea, what is it.

3000: You nervous?

52: Yea

3000:Don't worry kid you'll be fine. I'll tell you this one time I almost got sucked into the vacuum of space.

52: Really?

3000: Yea, I was walking through the corridor and right after I walked by and Saluted Numbuh 274 BOOM some hole just blew in the wall. I thought I was done for when all of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled back into the Moon Base. I turned and saw Numbuh 274 pulling me back in. Ever since then I had the greatest respect for him. Even now after his betrayal He saved my life. And I'll never forget what he said to me that day.

52: What he say?

3000: "Watch your step" Ha.

* * *

KND Global Command

Supreme Leader's Quarters

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

_45 mins till 0 Hour_

(Rachel awoke with a shock to her alarm clock)

362: Is it time already. (she looks at the time) Damn. Come on Nigel we got to go.

1: No, five more minutes.

362: No, Nigel we have to go now. Come on don't make me make it an order.

1: Alright fine. I'm up I'm up.

* * *

KND Global Command

Team Zeta Hanger

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

_0 Hour..._

(the six have loaded on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.)

3000: 30 seconds till launch buckle up.

362: Numbuh 2004 are you ready for detachment?

(Numbuh 2004 has her S.C.A.M.P.P. and plenty ammo)

2004: Yes ma'am

3000: Launch!

362: Everyone, channel three radio, sync.

1: sync

2004: sync

R31: sync

3000: sync

52: sync

362: Okay.

3000: Breaking Atmosphere in 20 seconds.

362: Ready to go?

2004: Ready.

R31: Ready.

52: Ready.

362: Good.

3000: Atmosphere broken through.

3000: Over drop zone in 10 seconds.

362: Get ready to jump.

(Numbuh 52, Numbuh R31, and Numbuh 2004 walk up to the now opened door.)

362: Jump!

(all three jump out of the door)

* * *

Washington DC

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

_35 min. 0400 hours._

362 (radio): Alright you guys know the extraction point we'll see you then. Numbuh 362 out.

Infinity (radio): Now, Numbuh 2004, you are headed for the corner building at the intersection, Numbuh R31, there is a manhole next to the building you are headed in that manhole and then make your way to the drain, Numbuh 52, you are headed into the intersection. Out.

2004: Over. Lets go.

(they start running down the street)

R31: Hey Numbuh 2004.

2004: This isn't the best time. I promise we'll talk afterward.

R31: Okay.

52: Dude you just got shot down.

R31: Shut up.

(they reach the building)

2004: Alright, good luck.

(Numbuh 2004 climbs the building, Numbuh R31 goes under into the sewers, Numbuh 52 goes to position.)

(Numbuh 2004 thought to herself)

_We have approximately three hours till he comes into sight. I have time to think. What did Matt want. I __guess I'll just have to wait. If he asks me on a date I don't think I could say no. He's so cute._

* * *

Zeta Team S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

_2 hour_

(Rachel thought to herself)

_One hour, only one hour to estimated contact. Nigel stayed with me last night, I mean we didn't do anything, too big. _

1: Hey Rachel?

362: Yea?

1: Look about last night...

362: Hey it's okay.

1: No its not, I feel bad about it. I made you...

362: You know I wanted it as much as you. But we can talk later lets get back to the task at hand.

* * *

Intersection 62

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

_3 hour_

(Jenny looked down her sight and saw him, the toilenator.)

2004: God, I really don't want to deal with this pathetic person. (fires)

(R31 hears the shot and starts firing all over. Then just as planned 52 grabbed him. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They brought him aboard. Then out comes Numbuhs 2004 and R31 and they climb aboard.)

(Rachel thought to herself.)

_The mission was a success._

**And there we have it. As Always Reviews are appreciated.**

**Grand Architect Out. **


	5. It Works!

**Welcome back to the story...**

**I don't own KND**

Chapter 2: It works!?

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Numbuhs 362 and 1 are waiting in her office for a call from Numbuh 86 to confirm that the decommissioning worked.)

362: I think we should talk.

1: Your right. But if we do will it destroy our friendship?

362: Its already doing that.

1: Rachel, all we did was kiss.

362: I know, but I think were taking things to fast.

1: Well we can slow down. I really do like you Rachel.

362: And I you Nigel.

(Just then the phone started ringing and Rachel answers it)

362: Fanny? Did it work?

86: Yes ma'am the toilenator doesn't remember anything.

(Rachel hangs up the phone and looks at Nigel)

362: It works. (smiles big)

1: That's great but what do we do now?

362: We get more of them.

**Really, their only like 11 or 12 years old what did you expect?**

* * *

KND Global Command

Observation Deck

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

(Jenny sneaks up behind Matt)

2004: Boo (taps him on the shoulder)

R31: (jumps back in shock) Geez, Jenny don't do that.

2004: Oh come on just having a little fun. Hey, what did you wanna ask me during the mission?

R31: Oh... Nothing important.

2004: (sarcasticly) Really... (poke)

R31: What are you doing?

2004: (poke) I'm gonna make you talk. (poke)

R31: (laugh) Stop. (laugh) Stop.

2004: Tell me. (poke)

R31: (laugh) Fine. I was gonna ask you if you had a boyfriend.

2004: That's a reasonable question. If you must know I don't at the time. Why?

R31: I wanted to know if maybe sometime you'd like to go see a movie or something?

2004: I'd like that very much.

362: (over the intercom) Numbuhs 2004 and R31 report to my office immediately.

R31: Talk later?

2004: Yea.

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Zeta Team has gathered in Rachel's office)

R31: So whats up boss?

362: Good News, the plan... It works.

52: That's good news, but how long does it last?

362: For now we think it last forever but were not too sure so we will keep an eye on the toilenator.

(all of a sudden Drew A. walks in)

362: Drew get out of my office.

Drew: Yes ma'am.

52: So who are we gonna hit next.

362: I have a list written here. We have, in order, Mr. Boss, Chad, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, and Father are our first list for testers.

3000: Testers?

362: Were not entirely sure if it works yet so we'll start off small. What do you say about this.

Infinity: (nervously) Sounds like a great idea.

* * *

**Well there it is short? Yes. Was it meaningless? No. What will numbuh infinity do if they get chad? Stay with me. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Grand Architect Out. **


	6. Infiltrating the Office

**Here we are chapter 3 this story is advancing farther than I thought it would. I don't own KND.**

Chapter 3: Infiltrating the Office

Uno Residence

Nigel Uno

Numbuh 1...

(numbuh 1 is relaxing on his couch when he heres a knock on the door)

1: I'll get it. (talking towards his dad who was getting up to answer it)

(he opens the door and guess who.)

1: (jumps in shock) Rachel?! What are you doing here?

362: My dad's here on business brought me with him.(walking inside)

1: Well okay. But more specific why are you in my house?

362: I was bored, besides its not like I've never been in your house before. (waves at Nigel's dad) Hi Mr. Uno

Monty: Oh. Is that old McKenzie's Daughter. Richelle. No. Raakel. No. uh...

362: Rachel sir.

Monty: Ah yes, well any member of the McKenzie family is welcome here.(he goes back to his chair.)

362: Listen Nigel, I need to talk to you about the next operation.

1: Come on...

(The two head to the Treehouse of Sector V. In which none of the members were located.)

1: Are you okay, you look tired?

362: Jet-Lag. I'll be fine.

1: So next operation. Mr. Boss right.

362: Yea. Listen I need a favor.

1: Sure.

362: I need you to go Deep Cover inside the Office.

1: I'll do it.

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Alright team, we can seem to predict where Mr. Boss will be at specific times during the day so an operative has gone into a deep cover situation inside the office so we will know where Mr. Boss will be. Now, the plan is simple. We will sneak in underneath the building, where Numbuh 3000 will deactivate the security system. Then we will head up the stairs and into Floor 65 where Mr. Boss' office is. We will take him by surprise and bring him back. Questions? (all shake their heads negatively)

362: We leave in 72 hours. Be ready by then.

* * *

KND Global Command

Track & Field

Matthew Dymik

Numbuh R31

(Before the mission had to go underway Jenny went to go run a 5k. Unbeknownst to her Matt was speeding to catch up.)

R31: Fancy meeting you here.

2004: (jumps back) I didn't know you ran.

R31: I don't. I think I might collapse any second now.

2004: Really, why did you do it then?

R31: To scare you.

(Matthew Collapses and Jenny stops.)

R31: You didn't have to stop.

2004: I know.

R31: Why did you?

2004: Some people deserve my attention.

* * *

Mr. Boss' Office Building

Air Duct System

Nigel Uno

Numbuh 1...

(Nigel was crawling through the Air ducts until he finally reached Mr. Boss' Office)

_Now I play the waiting game... They better get here quick._

* * *

Mr. Boss' Office Building

60th Floor

Ben Willard

Numbuh 52...

_60th. Finally only five more levels to go and still undetected. So far so good._

(he hears talking ahead)

_Shit!_

(he then quickly ducts underneath the stairs.)

Guard: Not quick enough Kid. Sound the Alarm.

52: Nope.

(He punches the guard square in the face and roundhouse kicks the other guard. But is to late the other guard had already punched the alarm.)

_Uh Oh_

* * *

Mr. Boss' Office

Air Duct

Nigel Uno

Numbuh 1...

(the alarm sounds.)

362: (over the headset) Numbuh 1, alarm is no delay. The mission will go as planned. Now.

_What?_

(he then saw Rachel and the rest of the Team, minus 3000.)

362: Mr. Boss, by order of the Global Command of the Kids Next Door, you are hereby placed under arrest.

Mr. Boss: Stupid brats, you can't place me under arrest.

362: Oh, but we will.

Mr. Boss: You'll have to catch me first.

(Mr. Boss pulls a laser gun out of his briefcase and starts firing at them. The team starts dodging the blasts.)

362: Nigel... Now!

(Just then Nigel burst through the air duct. Whooping like an Indian. Smashing into Mr. Boss.)

1: You'll comply.

362: Cuff him. (into headset) Come pick us up Numbuh 3000.

(The Stealth S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Smashed through the window.)

3000: Lets go.

* * *

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Ben Willard

Numbuh 52...

_What is this were running here. Do we really think we can change people. It seems to have worked so far. It seems to have worked on two kids as well. _(looks at Matt and Jenny obviously flirting with each other.) _Them, they have gone straight into a relationship. Them, they deny it but are public about it. Them, the star-crossed lovers._

* * *

**So what do you guys think. Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Grand Architect Out. **


	7. Damn Teenagers

**Welcome back to the story. Uh not much to say except be prepared for the story twisters are coming. I don't own KND. **

Chapter 4: Damn Teenagers

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Rachel and Infinity are talking by the railing of the Deck.)

Infinity: You wanted to see me Ma'am.

362: Yes, I need you to keep an eye on Numbuhs R31 and 2004.

Infinity: Yes Ma'am, but why?

362: I feel that they might be getting to attached to each other. It might disturb the mission.

Infinity: And yourself and Numbuh 1 are an exception.

362: Shhh. We can't be officially together.

Infinity: Unofficial, got it, still an exception.

362: Were not that close.

Infinity: Please, your relationship with him is beginning to look like an adult marriage. I don't have time for this, good luck Ma'am.

(Infinity leaves as Numbuh 1 walks up)

1: Good day Numbuh Infinity.

Infinity: Right.

1: Whats his problem?

362: Oh just his orders.

1: Okay. Whose next on your "list"?

362: Chad.

1: We might have a hard time doing that with all the young operatives and especially Numbuh 3000.

362: That's why its just us.

1: Whats the plan?

362: Later, people are starting to notice us.

1: Of course they are your the supreme leader.

362: Later.

(Rachel started to walk away. Nigel noticed, however no one else did, she blew a kiss)

* * *

KND Global Command

Hallway 452679

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

R31: No what I'm saying is that...

2004: Hold that thought.

(Jenny looks back at the door they passed through not to long ago)

2004: (whisper) were being followed. Come with me.

(she grabs his hand and runs for it. Soon after Numbuh Infinity comes running down the hallway)

Infinity: How (pant) did she (pant) know?

(Matt and Jenny got well out Infinity's sight before they stopped.)

R31: How (pant) did you know?

2004: I didn't, I just like the excitement of running for my life.

* * *

KND Global Command

Zeta Team Hanger

Thomas Matintae

Numbuh 3000...

(Numbuh 362 walks up to 3000 who is working on upgrades to the ship.)

362: Numbuh 3000.

3000: Yes Ma'am.

362: On this next mission it will be just Numbuh 1 and myself. Take this (hands him a beacon device) when this goes off you are to pick us up immediately. Got it?

3000: Yes Ma'am.

* * *

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Ben Willard

Numbuh 52...

362: Hey, Numbuh 52.

52: Yes Ma'am?

362: Drop the formalities for a sec okay.

52: Okay, yes Numbuh 362, what is it?

362: I never did get your opinion on the matter of our purpose?

52: I believe that we could achieve a state of peace without our tactical team. I believe that _There is hope for the future of Kids and Adults and when the world is ready for a new and better life all this will come to pass. The KND, teen ninjas, evil adults, and decommissioning. In God's good time._ I don't think we need to do what we do. But I follow orders till the end.

(Before Numbuh 362 could respond Ben had saluted her and walked away.)

* * *

Mini-Mart outside of Arizona

Nigel Uno

Numbuh 1...

362: Numbuh 1 why are we at a mini-mart.

1: When the Teen Treaty Double-Cross occurred Chad showed me that there is a base underneath every one of these.

362: Really?

1: Yea, here come sit down.

362: Nigel, where on a mission, we don't have time to rest yet.

1: Just sit down.

362: Fine but only for a secon... AH!

* * *

Secret Teen Base Underneath Mini-Mart

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Damn you Nigel, next time just say that I have to sit down to get into the base.

1: Shhh. They'll hear us.

(Both start looking around for Chad)

1: There (points at Chad) but how do we get him away from the group.

362: I have an idea.

362: (Imitating a teen) Hey dudes!

Chad: Yea, what is it?

362: (Imitation) There's a guy up here says he needs to talk to Chad about a football scholarship.

Chad: Yes! Tell him I'm comin'.

(As Chad walks in front of them Nigel tackles him and cuffs him)

Chad: What!? You Damn Brats let me go now. (Nigel gags him)

362: Chad Dixon by Order of KND Global Command you are hereby placed under arrest.

(Nigel sees all the teens running towards them)

1: Rachel! Time to go!

362: (turns and looks) Right!

(They both start running while carrying Chad.)

(Outside the Mini-Mart)

1: Activate the Beacon!

362: Got it. (Presses the button)

(in only a matter of seconds the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew in to pick them up)

362: Good work Numbuh 3000.

1: Ya, Props to you sir.

3000: Ma'am, this isn't the time to talk we need to be on moon base now.

362: What happened.

3000: (Looks at her) You don't wanna know.

**Yes I know its a cliffhanger but its worth it. Well not much else to say except reviews are appreciated. **

**Grand Architect Out...**


	8. Where were you?

**And welcome back. I have had a lot of time lately so here's the next chapter... I don't own KND.**

Chapter 5: Where were you?

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Rachel walked through the semi-destroyed command deck eventually seeing Jenny)

362: Numbuh 2004 what happened here?!

2004: Father's Forces surprise attacked us. We were able to fight back but we suffered great losses.

362: Gather the team to meet in my office in 3 hours.

2004: Yes Ma'am.

(Jenny leaves as Nigel walks up)

1: Rachel can you believe this?

362: (begins to sob) Its my fault. I led the mission, I should have been here.

1: Stop that! It is not your fault. Father attacked us at an unsuspected time.

362: This shouldn't have happened. I need to address the Organization.

* * *

KND Global Command

KND Grand Hall

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Rachel looks out at the entire KND organization.)

362: Kids Next Door Rule!

Operatives: Kids Next Door Rule Sir!

362: At ease. Most of you already know. But for those who don't the KND Moonbase was surprise attacked by Father and his soldiers. We suffered greatly but I promise revenge. We will strike Father back. But for know report back to your tree houses and await orders. Dismissed.

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: So here's the plan we will infiltrate the Delightful Mansion and take Father by whatever means necessary. Not very specific I know but if we stick together I know that we can do it. Numbuh 1 may I speak with you.

1: Yes.

362: I'm sorry but I'm gonna ask you to do it again.

1: Infiltrate alone?

362: Yes, stay hidden find Father tell us where he is.

1: Got it, I'll leave now.

362: Nigel, this is a very dangerous mission I just want... want... you to know... that... uh... I uh... I care for you.

1: I care for you too but don't worry I'll come back. Then you can use the right term.

362: Godspeed Nigel.

* * *

KND Global Command

Armory

Matt Dymik

Numbuh R31...

R31: You know Jenny were going on a very dangerous mission. Its not everyday the Kids Next Door try to infiltrate the Delightful Mansion.

2004: What are you saying Matt.

R31: We might not make it back.

52: We will... But someone won't.

R31: What makes you say that?

52: Gut feeling.

2004: Does your gut say who?

52: Are you crazy? That's just plain silly.

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: (over phone) Look Drew, I don't care how many times you call me, YOU CAN'T COME!

Drew: Please?

362: No! (hangs up)

_Of all the kids in the entire KND he's the one that knows about us. Oh well we'll be known soon enough, by everyone. We'll make public our team after we capture Father. Why couldn't I tell Nigel how I feel about him. I think I may love him. I'll figure it out afterward._

* * *

KND Global Command

Zeta Team Hanger Bay

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Is everyone ready?

2004: Ready.

R31: Ready.

52: Ready.

3000: Ready and So is the ship.

362: Go.

(their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Takes off from the Moonbase.)

_And so begins our greatest mission yet._

* * *

Outside The Delightful Mansion

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

3000: I'll be right here when you get out.

362: Good.

362: (into microphone) Numbuh 1 do you read me?

1: (contacting back) Roger that. I have almost caught onto Father trail.

362: Good. Keep in touch.

362: (to team) Alright listen were going in through that window. Lets go.

(the team made there way into the Mansion)

1: (over comm) um. Rachel. My position has been comprimised!

Father: (in background of Nigel) I am not pleased with your presence in my House. NIGEL UNO!

1: Rachel. AHH.

362: Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1! NUMBUH 1!

(The Floor starts to rumble)

R31: What's that?

2004: Earthquake.

362: No! (Over comm) Numbuh 3000, what's happening.

3000: (over comm) The apex of the Mansion is taking off.

362: NO! Lets go now!

(The team sprints back to the ship.)

362: Can you see it?

(takes off)

3000: No trace.

52: With all due respect how do we know that he's on it.

3000: It detected the heat signatures inside it as Father and Numbuh 1.

362: Go to the Moon base, I'm calling a team meeting.

**Well... a lot happened here. I still don't have much to say.**

**Grand Architect Out.**


	9. Finale to Act I

**Here it is the ending of Act I. I don't own KND.**

Chapter 6: Finale of Act I

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: I just want you to know that this isn't your fight anymore. I will find Numbuh 1 on my own.

2004: Ma'am, I'm with you, I'll help you. You can't do this alone.

R31: I'm with you as well. I want to help.

52: Ma'am. Logistically it is impossible for you to go alone. I will fight for you till victory or death.

3000: You'll need a pilot. I'll go with you.

362: Then we will all find Numbuh 1. If any of you want to leave now, go now.

(no one moves)

362: I'll conjure up a plan stay on the command deck.

_Don't worry Nigel I'll find you and then we will be together forever._

**Well that's it. Act I is finished. Act II will start later this month. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. **

**Grand Architect Out. **


	10. Intoduction to Act II

**Last Act... Rachel had the idea to decommission adults to end their tyranny. After successfully decommissioning Mr. Boss and Chad, Father attacked the moonbase. Rachel vowed revenge and sought to decommission Father himself. However the mission failed and one Nigel Uno has been captured. Now Rachel vows revenge again for the person she cares so much about. I know you 1x362 guys will love these last chapters. I don't own KND.  
**

**Ready then Lets go on a Journey to the End.**


	11. Tell Me Where They Are

**Well here we are at the start of Act II. Lets finish this. I don't own KND.**

Chapter 6: Tell Me Where They Are.

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: So right now our only lead are the Delightful Children.

Infinity: How could we possibly get them to talk?

362: You let me handle that. You guys just back me up.

2004: I'm with you ma'am.

R31: I'll do anything for the good of the mission.

3000: Here is the map. Where would you like to go?

362: Were headed to this 82nd Street. Our sources tell us they walk there everyday after school.

52: Then what are we waiting for lets go.

R31: I agree with Ben. The sooner the better.

362: I'll call you together when it's time to go.

* * *

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Matthew Dymik

Numbuh R31...

R31: Do you think Numbuh 362 is doing alright?

2004: You do understand her and Numbuh 1's relationship don't you?

R31: I know that they are friends.

2004: They are together but refuse to announce it.

R31: Why?

2004: Their afraid it will affect the professionalism of Global Command.

R31: Huh. Wow. I never knew that.

2004: Well know you do and were gonna help her. Right.

R31: I'll stay if you stay.

2004: Deal.

2004: Numbuh Infinity you gonna stand behind me all day?

Infinity: Uh... No just enjoying the view.

(Numbuh Infinity left knowing Jenny had to have been some sort of spy before this.)

R31: How did you know?

2004: I felt his breathing in the railing.

* * *

82nd Street

Richmond, Virginia

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Ready?

Team: Yep.

362: Alright here they come.

(The DCFDTL came around the corner humming silently. When they passed the hidden team Rachel came out and tackled them. Somehow she was able to hold them down while each member off the team grabbed a child.)

362: Where's Father!

DCFDTL: We don't know.

362: Yes you do! I know it!

DCFDTL: Even if we did we wouldn't tell you brats.

362: Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

DCFDTL: Whats the hard way?

362: You don't want to know.

DCFDTL: He's meeting the Legion of Doom at the Master's Hotel in Moscow.

362: Let them go. Just remember Delightfuls we did it once we can do it again and next time we won't be so friendly.

362: Numbuh 3000!

3000: Yes, Ma'am?

362: Find the hotel and prepare a flight there. Numbuh R31.

R31: Ma'am.

362: May I speak to you in my office.

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Listen Matt here are your instructions. I'm not giving you a choice, you are to infiltrate the hotel and pass off as a gaurd tell myself and Jenny when he's coming into our range and we'll take him out for Numbuh 52 to capture him. You leave now.

R31: Understood.

* * *

KND Global Command

Hallway 19832

Matthew Dymik

Numbuh R31...

R31: I'm sorry Jenny but Numbuh 362 didn't give me a choice.

2004: But, It's not safe I can feel it.

R31: I know but I will return to you. I promise.

2004: Matt, I know... Never mind.

R31: I'll be back I know it.

2004: Matt I... I.

R31: Its alright I love you too. Bye.

(On that note Matt left a teary eyed Jenny)

**I know progressing fast but hey what are ya gonna do. I like the next few chapters because ah... you know what I'll let you find out yourselves.**

**Grand Architect Out. **


	12. Why Me?

**So after pulling this chapter together it's gonna shoot the story foreword. It should also make a certain someone mad. That means you Fitzy.**

Chapter 7: No. Why Me?

Building across from Masters Hotel

Moscow, Russia

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

(Jenny and Rachel are hidden in the room directly across from the Hotel)

2004: When will he be showing up.

362: (looks at her watch) Approximately 10 Minutes.

2004: It's so cold.

362: (Over Comm.) Alright team, remember as soon as Father goes inside Ben is to repel into the room and Jenny will take out the guards. Matt is our contact inside.

2004: Numbuh 362! There look.

362: That's it, Father's here. (Watches as he walks inside with no sign of Nigel)

362: Matt, where is Father? (No response) Matt?! (No response) Alright we go on without Matt.

_Its not like him to do that._

362: Jenny, now take out the guards. Ben it's time.

(Jenny snipes the guards and Ben repels in the the building and takes out the remaining guards.)

52: I'm in position.

362: Jenny watch the elevator.

2004: Got it.

(All three watched the elevator open but instead of Father it was Matt tied to chair with bombs strapped to him.)

_NO!_

R31:(over comm) Numbuh 362, I'm sorry they found me out.

362: Ben get out of there!

(Ben runs away)

R31: Jenny, I love (Matt was cut off by the detonation of the bombs)

Father: (over comm) You, kids need to be more careful with your spies.

362: Where are you?!

Father: You'll just have to find me.

(Numbuh 362 then noticed that another bomb was right next to them)

362: Crap! Jenny jump!

2004: Huh...

(Both girls dove out of the window and were luck enough to catch the edge of the wall to slow them down enough to land without injury)

362: Look! (They both noticed multiple soldiers running towards them)

2004: Run?

362: Run!

52: (over comm) Numbuh 362, I've already made it back to the ship. We can't get to your current position. Head to extract point Beta.

362: Got it.

362: Jenny, follow me!

(The girls ran through Moscow. Avoiding Laser shots and different people trying to grab them. Finally they reached the ship)

362: Go Now!

3000: Right.

362: Head back to the moon base I need to think things over.

* * *

KND Global Command

Command Deck

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

(For months everyone had know what to expect whenever you saw Numbuh 2004 standing on the deck next to her was Numbuh R31. But not today everyone saw a lonely weeping Jenny)

Drew: Jenny?

2004: Drew go away.

Drew: No I wanted to talk about Matt. He was my best friend.

2004: No he wasn't. (With that Jenny took Drew and threw him off the Command Deck)

_Why? Why did he have to go not now. We need the whole team if were gonna win this and help Numbuh 362 find Numbuh 1. We can't do it without him. Never mind, I can't do it without him. That's it! I'll track him down myself and give Numbuh 362 the coordinates. I'll go_ now.

* * *

Somewhere over Russia

Jenny's C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Jenny Fitzpatrick

Numbuh 2004...

2004: Computer have you picked up Father's trail yet?

Automated Computer: Yes, Father and a suspected Numbuh 1 are in the base almost right below us.

(Almost on cue Anti-Air guns started shooting at her)

2004: Computer, Transmit our final coordinates to Numbuh 362 and tell her that "It has been an Honor serving under her." As soon as you finish that destroy the ship.

Automated Computer: Yes Ma'am.

_Matthew I love you and I'll see you soon._

* * *

KND Global Command

Office of the Supreme Leader

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

52: Numbuh 362.

362: What is it?

52: We just got a message.

362: Who from?

52: Numbuh 2004. Said its been an honor serving under you. It also has coordinates for a Base near Pripyat.

362: Then we only have three people.

52: Should I go get Numbuh 3000.

362: Yes bring him in here. We need a plan.

* * *

**The Next few chapters are the end of the story. It's almost over.**

**Grand Architect Out. **


	13. Grand Finale

**Sorta forgot to finish this. Here you go.**

KND Global Command

Armory

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

362: Hows are new HAZMAT suit design?

74.239: Officially, still in production. (362 glares at 74.239) But I do have two fully complete and ready for action. They're all yours.

362: How much protection will I get from them?

74.239: Complete. Nothing can penetrate. I would watch for knives though.

362: This helps, a lot, Thank you.

74.239: I have one more thing for you. (74.239 hands her what seems to be a barrel for a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. but loaded with M.A.R.B.L.E.S.) Conserve your ammo, it took me a long time to fill that.

362: Gabe, You've been a great asset and I'll be sure to get you a medal for this.

(Rachel walks away from him and towards Ben)

362: Ready?

52: Always.

362: Suit Up.

* * *

Multilevel Base near Pripyat

Base Airspace

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

3000: Damn, Anti-Air is to heavy I'm gonna have to drop ya at the front door. But don't worry I'll use missile to detonate the door.

362: Just get me there.

3000: We're close enough go now!

(Rachel and Ben leave the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.)

3000: (over comm) And now... Damn! Missile launch systems are shot I can't get them to fire. Hold a moment.

(362 and 52 begin firing their weapons)

3000: Ma'am.

362: Yes what is the solution.

3000: The arming systems are still working this is going to be danger close. Give father a good broken leg for me.

362: What does that... (All of a sudden the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew right over them and straight into the door.)

362: Ben, we're all alone now. No time to waste head for the top.

(Rachel and Ben fought all the way to the top not stopping for anything)

* * *

Top of the Base

Rachel McKenzie

Numbuh 362...

(Upon reaching the top of the base Rachel and Ben saw Father with a captured Nigel in some sort of glass tube.)

362: I don't know what your planning but it won't work.

Father: Oh, but it will.

52: (whisper) Go for Numbuh 1, I'll take Father.

362: Take these (she hands him the marble ammo)

(Ben attacked Father with all his might as Rachel sprinted toward the tube.)

1: You shouldn't have come.

362: What, and let you die, no!

1: It's a delightfulization tube and there isn't much time left before it activates.

(Ben was doing well in the fight)

Father: Stupid brat, when are you going to learn that adults are better.

52: Wrong, adults are a disease.

(suddenly Father gained the upper hand in the fight.)

Father: We are the ultimate power on this world!

52: Maybe so... but this is better. (he pulls out the special GUMZOOKA and fires at Father.

(Rachel smashes the pod open)

362: Come on lets go help Ben.

(She turns to find both Father and Ben dead)

362: The entire team... (A tear slips down her face)

362: Lets go.

Infinity: (over comm) Numbuh 362 Come in...

Infinity: Numbuh 362 Come in...

Infinity: Numbuh 362 Come... in...


End file.
